The present invention is directed to Affinity Medicant Conjugates (AMC) including acylfulvene, Illudin and Syn-Illudin based conjugates, Affinity Medicant Linker Conjugates (AMLC), antibody-drug conjugates (ADC) and medicant-linker (ML) compounds, as well as to compositions of the same, and to methods for their use in treating cancer, an autoimmune to methods of using Ligand Linker Medicant (LLM) conjugates and ML compounds in vitro, in situ, and in vivo for the detection, diagnosis or treatment of cells and associated pathological conditions.